


Atlas' Shadow

by FenixReeeeee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Instability, Multi, Screw Destiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenixReeeeee/pseuds/FenixReeeeee
Summary: " Dream with your eyes closed "
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 8





	Atlas' Shadow

Vale, Patch

" The kids are eventually gonna find out. "

The bandit knelt down as she places the bouquet of flowers on the silver plate,her hand reaching for the engraved name of Summer Rose. She was never the kind to care about someone's burial, she never attended any even if it was her family member - either because of despair or betrayal - it felt the same to her.

It was a rare sight to see, a raven mourning a rose.

" Oz is eventually gonna tell them, he's running out of loyal puppets. "

She walked pass Taiyang, he was looking at her in concern.

" Years of lying isn't gonna do the kids easy. " He states, shivering as the wind blew though his chest. " Something bad is gonna happen, and I wouldn't be there to explain. "

" Shouldn't have listened to him huh? "

" Raven... "

Crimson eyes glared at him, and he halted his words. He wondered what went through the woman's mind after years of disappearance, what she even thinks of him, then again, they were never a married to begin with. Tai decided to shake it off, gently kicking the side of the horse. " It's almost supper, grimm's gonna come by soon. "

Raven watched him ride away, looking down at the scattered white petals on the ground, it seems like they were always fresh, never withered, just like how Summer used to be - A ball of joy and purity - now lost it's sparks.

The wind blow through her hair and she sighed, following behind the huntsman. 

It was whispering, yet unheard.

|🌹|

Atlas, Schnee Manor

" He had to spilt them apart for the sake of humanity, he needed another just in chase Summer Rose dies, but he knew Raven wouldn't let him do what he wants so, he threatened to use Yang once again but, this time it was to inject her with grimm dust. Something he never done but willing to use against her. For the sake of her daughter she ran away, and thus Ruby Rose was born. Years later Summer Rose dies mysteriously, he can only assume she had died after Raven has stormed in, threatening to take his life but, Qrow stopped her and told her what happened, that day, she lost faith in everything. "

The bag of tea tainted into the warm, the two sisters listened quietly to the young boy, his jade innocent eyes overlapped with the hazel full of wisdom. The old man was scared of what they could do, he was running out of options, and the boy was running out of time, and it was better for him to speak for the man instead of staying quiet.

" He convinced her father hus wife, he almost killed her newborn daughter, he groomed her whole team and used innocents to walk into a bloody battlefield without an army. Before she ran away, she sent this regard - My family would be your pawns, but your blood wouldn't be on their hands it'll be on yours, It's your destiny - taking every opportunity to ruin his plans. "

The hazel tint disappeared in his eyes, Oscar took a deep breathe before looking at the two sisters, one was worrisome and one was livid. " I'm sorry you had to hear it at this time but, I'm afraid I'm running out of time, the more this goes one the more guilts he burdens onto me."

" You knew... all this time? " Ruby asked, the tone of hurt could be heard in her whimper. Oscar looks down, he was also disappointed in himself. " I didn't know at first, I thought it was just my mind trying to cross me but, it appears that his guilt is merging with mine, It suddenly came when I used his magic. "

He looks down at his hand. " He's a monster. " Ruby lowered the cup onto the table, it was overwhelming, to think it could get worst from here, though she wasn't that affected, she knew who would. She turned to her sister, staring blankly into the dark liquid, her seething anger reflects on the tea, her jaw clenched, her hand barely staying clam.

The cup in her hand shatters, Oscar looked up at her, fearfully backing away as she stood up from her seat, she shook her stinging left hand, staring at him blankly with crimson eyes. Yang turned her heel, walking away silently, though her bitter aura was noticable.

" I'm sorry... "

" Don't worry, She's not gonna hurt you, I'm here for you. "

Oscar turns to Ruby, her determined face stood out the gloomy room, she gave him a nod and it warms up the his cheek, turning a shade of red. " My hero. " She smiled and Ruby blinks, looking away and his lips part.

" It's better for us to focus on the main problem. "

She stood and walked out, his heart drops and he stared down at the shattered pieces of glass. 

' It wasn't meant to be Oscar. '

" Your choices is what lead up into this mess, and I am here to deal with it, so I'm gonna fix it. "

My choices

Atlas, Mines

The glass shards pierced through his hand as he pushed himself off the ground, his attempts were indifferent to his chances of getting up. He could hear the sound of destruction,he looked up to see the fall maiden, holding up a ball of flame in her hand, observing as the two sisters fight between each other. 

" No... Stop. "

Cinder turns to him and scoffs. " This is what you do Oz? Enjoy the cat and mouse for your entertainment? Salem told me you've done this way too many times, are you getting sick of it yet? Or is it always a good time? "

" Don't please... "

Yang lets out a war cry crushing the grimm into the dirt, panting heavily before turning to the red, painfully crying as her eyes flickers. " Don't cry now! " Yang yells and Ruby whimpered. "I should've listened. This is all my fault. "

" You let the children do the job for you. "

" No. "

"Ruby!"

Yang pushed the red away as a hound pounced at her, Ruby flinched and growls, slamming her arm onto the blonde's face. She pulled a hand to her nose, blood painted on her dusted skin and she clenched her teeth. " Go ahead! Show me what a liar deserves! "

" Ruby stop acting like a kid! "

" You're too much of a coward to even fullfil your words! "

" Ruby! "

" If you're so confident then why don't you step up and put justice in your own hands!? "

" Where the fuck is this even coming from!? Did you think that I would make a run for it and caused Oscar to be taken away!? I'm not a dumbass to put more lives in danger. "

" And let them take the blame if something goes wrong. after a they're just kids, what can they do better. "

The red bursted towards the blonde and flung off of each other,drifting across each other the red glares at her. " What are you so afraid of!? "

" Nothing, unlike you who wants an easy way out! "

" You put something in their mind. "

"Why the hell would you think that!?"

" And they will devote their souls to that. "

" Because I'm not a coward like my mother! "

" Kinda like how you dealt with Summer. "

Cinder smiled at him faintly and Oscar's eyes turned gold. 

" Shut up! "

Golden hair bursted into flames, Yang dug her feet into the icy ground, her fist landing on her sister's stomach, her crimson eyes glaring at the red, who stared at her in shock before being send back from the impact, dragging grimm with her until she met a wall. Her aura flickered and fell onto her feels.

She looks up at Yang, her fist was steaming from anger,and her aura shattered where she was standing on.

Oscar blinks before quickly grabbing his cane and pointing at the fall maiden, blasting her with magic, it caught onto her arm and Cinder screams in pain, snapping her out of it and Ruby spotted her, her silver eyes growing wide. She opened her mouth but nothing came out, she looks down at herself and grunts, the sulfur pinching her throat.

" You bastard. "

She couldn't warn her, more sprouted from the groubd and locked her into the wall. Her eyes tears up and flickering like light. She couldn't call for yell for help, it was suffocating. She couldn't call for her sister, her sister.

She lowered her eyes, her pupils growing wide as she heard a sob. Yang whimpered,wiping her tears away, glaring at her as ember flakes lands under her eyes, stinging her flesh. " Is this what you wanted!? "

Cinder glanced at the blonde and Oscar gulps, slowly turning to her as well. " YANG! "

Yang blinks, watching the red tear off the grimm on her body, creating new scars as she rushed towards her. " You're mother would be disappointed. "

Yang turns around and before she could even react she was paralyzed on her feet. Ruby stopped in her tracks, feeling unease in her stomach rise. " Yang... "

Her shaking Lilac eyes turned to her, it almost made her stomach sink. Her breathe hitched as glowing liquid comes out of her mouth, the grimm veins popped out her right shoulder, tightening around her collar bone. " Run... "

" No... "

" Run.. "

Ruby whimpered, tears coming down from her eyes and Yang reached for her, her shaking hand flinching painfully. " Run. " 

" I'm not running! "

Ruby reached out her hand as well, and Yang groans, suddenly, the veins from her arms stretched out and Ruby gasped. More blood spilled on the ground and Ruby screeches, her silver eyes flickering in and out, veins hisses, more grimm jumped on her and paralyzed her from moving. It lasted too long for her throat to bare.

Her screams died down as five nails dug into her bicep, she grunts out the last bit of her energy. Cinder blankly stared at them, then a grin formed from the edges of her lips, the red went on her knees and the blonde collapsed after, blood painting the white cold snow.

" Disappointing– "

Cinder screams before whipping her head towards the brunette, his cheeks were green and he let out a retch from his mouth, dropping the cane as he held onto his mouth. ' Calm down. ' A voice said but it had only made it worst, he got onto his knees as he released more ick, almost faithing at the sceen. Cinder stared at him, before hearing a voice in her ear.

Oscar looked up, suddenly owning a kick to his face, he collapsed on the ground and shudders, watching blood trail out of the sisters' body. " Come on, Salem isn't gonna appreciate the time you've wasted. "

The fall maiden turns around and flicking the blood off her arms. She glances at the two sister and squints her eyes. " She's gonna destroy all of you. " Oscar whimpered and Cinder turned to him, shaking her concerns off and walking away.

The cold win blows snow towards them, his breathe could be seen, time felt so slow at each breathe yet so fast as the snow started to pile over them, enough to cover the two sisters. ' Oscar. '

" You did this. "

' Let me help you. '

" If you just knew how cruel the universe is. "

' You're gonna die. '

" You and Salem would've made it better. "

' Please. '

" Please tell me there's better of you. "

|❄️|

The snow covered the whole area, ankles could easily get frostbite. Out of the dark area a red rose could be easily spotted in the white field. A wilted rose on the verge of death.

" We found them. "

A girl in a dress was also unusual to be spotted in the cold snow, it's also very unlikely to see them covered in blood. Weiss dug her hands into the snow and she whimpered. " Ruby? " She called to the dull rose, her cheek were white though the fog of her breathe could still be seen, she barely looks alive. She clings onto the red, crying onto her chest, whimpering through the cold and sadness.

" Ma'am we need to leave. "

Klein said but she ignored him, She pushed back the red's bangs, and silver eyes slowly looked at her. She pouts before pulling her head into her arms. " Ruby... " The red opened her eyes, staring at the butler who shifted in unease.

He sighed turning to Blake, who had walked to the deep snow, she kicks the snow to the side and she stepped back. " What is it? " Klein asked, holding onto her as she almost tripped. " It's... blood under it all. "

She turned to the patch of dark hair and she rushed towards it, digging out the young brunette and she gulps, lowering her ears. " Klein! "

The butler runs towards her, clipping off his coat to wrap it around him. " I'll take him from here. "

" Yang... she..."

Oscar reached out his hand, shaking from the cold and pointing at a spot. Blake gulps before digging up from the place she was told. Her eyes couldn't believed what she seen, she pulled her out of the snow and Klein walked over towards her, he was taken aback as well. " That's... unusual. "

Her shaking hands reached for the growing dust on her shoulder making Yang flinch, shaking as she whimpers painfully. " Yang? Yang ? " She calls trying to wake her up but the blonde was unresponsive. " Ya- wake up... wake up! "

Her body seemed lifeless and when she peaked at her eye they were dull. " Yang! Don't die please- Yang? YANG!? "

Klein drifted into the snow and placed his fingers on her pulse, trying to focus as the feline cries over her. It almost scared him to death as she started hyperventilating, he quickly held onto her wrist and lead her fingers onto the pulse. " Ma'am it's okay, she's breathing slowly, probably because of her shoulder, plus the arm isn't gonna do her any better than aches. "

Blake pouts, taking a deep breathe before leaning towards the blonde's face, pressing a warmth kiss on her cold lips. " I need you... " She whispered.

Oscar stared at them silently, taking a deep breathe, and from the distance he could hear bombs going off, ships crashing, distant cries of horror and explosions. ' Such a sight to see the light in the darkness '

" T-That's what you noticed? Not t-the w-war you've caused? There are i-innocent people dying... "

' Be thankful that you aren't one of them '

Oscar shivered. " I thought you'd be the hope we needed to end this, but everything you've done all led up to more death, just because you have faith in the gods that caused this in the first place. You groomed, manipulated and killed people for the sake of them, you're a monster... "

He grunts, his eyes suddenly flickering gold, and he barfs out another unease. Coughing painfully. Klein turned to him and frowns, looking up at the ship suddenly coming from the darkness of the sky.

|❄️|

Atlas, Schnee Manor

" Here, you seem to be in pain, and it's noticable even if you try to hide it. "

Oscar looks up to see a white haired boy handing him a bowl of soup. " Thank you. " He bows and Whitley sighed before turning to her sister. " How is she doing? "

" Marking had started forming after she was clean, seems like the infection had found it's way to her eyes. " Whitley rose an eyebrow and Weiss sighed, wiping the red's forehead for the umpteenth time. " How many times are you gonna wash her face? " He asked and Weiss rolled her eyes. " I care about her, just... you wouldn't understand. "

Oscar glanced at them watching as the Snow White softly gaze at the sleeping Red. ' That's it. ' his eyes suddenly flickered gold and he spilled the soup on himself. " Gah! " he gasped, holding himself up by the table, recovering from the sudden faith. " Hey are you okay? " Whitley held onto his back.

" Oscar... " Weiss calls and he sighed, pulling his hair back as he calms himself down. " Whatever reason you have you certainly are not fine. We need to get you check up with Klein. " Whitley said helping him towards the door and before he could even walk out he glanced back at his sister who was looking at him in concern. " Make sure not to do anything stupid. "

Weiss stared at him before looking down, a hand placed over her's and she turned to the red who was staring at her. " You're awake. "

" I... "

The red turns to the hand on her check, her silver eyes soften before looking up at her. " What happened? "

" Cinder... she wanted to know where Penny is, and it ended up being a fight in the mine, everything exploded and suddenly Yang appeared, I thought she was an illusion at first and I started fighting her. Which caused her her aura, then she... "

Weiss looks down at her hand, shaking in fear and she held it gently. Ruby blinks, feeling her arm on her shoulder. " You don have to tell me everything. " Ruby looks at her and smiled, reaching her hand for her cheek. Weiss gulps, turning into a shade of red, her eyes slowly closing as the red leans in.

" GAH! "

Their heads turned to the door, light was flashing in the end of the hall. " Y-Yang..."

" Hey, you're still recovering! "

" Yang..."

Weiss sighed in defeat before placing her arm over her shoulders and helping her up. " You're heavier than expected. "

|🌹|

" Her blood is... different per say, it seems like there's elements in it. Which explains the dust that had sprouted from her shoulder. " Klein states and Blake lowered her ears, turning to the blonde. Her lilac eyes shaking, she covered her face, it was painful, and what she thought couldn't get worst did, it's starting again. " Have you always been like this? " Jaune spoke up and Yang glared down at herself.

" Yes... I have. "

" Since when? "

" Ever since I met Oz. "

" Yang... "

She turned to the door to see her sister, trying to get to her with a weak body. " Ms.Rose! " Klein exclaimed " I already told her she should rest, but she just wouldn't listen. " Weiss said and Jaune sighed, crossing his arms. " Having four unconscious huntresses isn't gonna help you, Salem's grimm are gonna find you easily. " A voice said and the group turned to the red eyes by the corner. " What is she still doing here? " Weiss hisses holding onto her her sword but Jaune stopped her. " She... She helped us get Oscar out. "

" Don't worry princess, Once I find a ship, I can fly out of Atlas, Mercury needs to learn a thing or two about Salem and besides... She know my tell, I could just be harmful for you guys. " Emerald said looking at the group worriedly. " She's letting the truth. " Ren said and Jaune turned to him, he was staring at the ginger healing on the bed. " We all just want to be safe at this point. "

" Somebody has to fight for this kingdom. "

" How can we when half of our team is at the verge of dying? "

Jaune blinks before taking a deep breathe. " None of us are dying. " Ruby spoke up and Yang turned to her. " We're better than what Salem or what Oz thinks, We may be kids but that doesn't double down our potential. "

" We were never destined to be heroes Ruby. "

" Then fuck destiny! "

Yang's lips part, noticing her arm flinching. " I'm not letting it take my family again, I can't stand it anymore, I'm just... "

" Scared..? "

Blake spoke up and Ruby tenses up, closing her eyes. " Yeah I'm scared, but I'm not telling it take a toll on me, because that's what Salem wants. And if none of you wants that, then we should know better. "

Ren stared at her before looking away. Ruby clenched her fist puffing her cheeks before walking out of her room, as she walked out the door she glimpse Oscar who she gave a glare at and his lips part.

" What... happened? "

Yang sighed looking down, pressing her back onto the bed frame. " She's growing. " She whispered before closing her eyes. Weiss looks down before walking out of the room, following behind the red.

|❄️|

" Ruby? Ruby! "

She walked out the hall and she was nowhere in sight, there was only one flame she hasn't looked at, she walked towards the balcony and Weiss pouts, walking up to her. " Hey, you're gonna get carried off if you just stand out here. "

" Let me be then, so I could already curse Salem before I die out of an infection, in the end she still wins anyway. "

" Don't say that. "

" Why can't I? "

" Because you know you don't mean it. "

Ruby clenches her fists. " Sure you can get tired, and you still are but you're still pushing yourself to be the better of people, like you did so a few minutes ago? "

" You know I say things I don't mean. "

" Which conflicts what you said before. "

" That doesn't answer why I can't say that though. "

The red puffed her cheeks and groans, crossing her arms. Weiss looked at her and sighed, walking up next to her. The bright lights in the clouds made her shiver, it's been dark for two days. " Because I still need you. " 

" What? "

" Don't play dumb with me. "

" Why would you need me? "

" Why wouldn't I? "

Ruby stared at her and blushed, gulping down a ball of nervousness. " This isn't really the ideal time but, we never got... to talk. " Ruby blinks, blushing as she felt the other's head on her shoulder. " Maybe it shouldn't be as soon but, I feel like each breathe I take there won't be a later. "

" Are you– "

" I'm needing feeling something for awhile now. "

Weiss sighed, her heart beats in a fast pace, it almost felt like it could explode out of her chest. " How long since you..? " She sofly chuckled placing a kiss on her shoulder. " Since we met. "

Ruby's eyes shifted and she looked down at her, stepping back slowly and Weiss turned to her, seeing the amused face looking at her. " I–" A hand held her face and she blushed.

The red pulled her in and Weiss blinks, her heart beats like a drum, forgetting everything about the world proper, she was busy in her own. She closed her eyes, parting her lips, her blush growing brighter as she was pulled in deeper.

After years of patience, it had actually paid off for once. The two of them clung onto each other, a frustration finally relieved, and an innocent's eyes are the witness." The kids are eventually gonna find out. "

The bandit knelt down as she places the bouquet of flowers on the silver plate,her hand reaching for the engraved name of Summer Rose. She was never the kind to care about someone's burial, she never attended any even if it was her family member - either because of despair or betrayal - it felt the same to her.

It was a rare sight to see, a raven mourning a rose.

" Oz is eventually gonna tell them, he's running out of loyal puppets. "

She walked pass Taiyang, he was looking at her in concern.

" Years of lying isn't gonna do the kids easy. " He states, shivering as the wind blew though his chest. " Something bad is gonna happen, and I wouldn't be there to explain. "

" Shouldn't have listened to him huh? "

" Raven... "

Crimson eyes glared at him, and he halted his words. He wondered what went through the woman's mind after years of disappearance, what she even thinks of him, then again, they were never a married to begin with. Tai decided to shake it off, gently kicking the side of the horse. " It's almost supper, grimm's gonna come by soon. "

Raven watched him ride away, looking down at the scattered white petals on the ground, it seems like they were always fresh, never withered, just like how Summer used to be - A ball of joy and purity - now lost it's sparks.

The wind blow through her hair and she sighed, following behind the huntsman. 

It was whispering, yet unheard.

|🌹|

" He had to spilt them apart for the sake of humanity, he needed another just in chase Summer Rose dies, but he knew Raven wouldn't let him do what he wants so, he threatened to use Yang once again but, this time it was to inject her with grimm dust. Something he never done but willing to use against her. For the sake of her daughter she ran away, and thus Ruby Rose was born. Years later Summer Rose dies mysteriously, he can only assume she had died after Raven has stormed in, threatening to take his life but, Qrow stopped her and told her what happened, that day, she lost faith in everything. "

The bag of tea tainted into the warm, the two sisters listened quietly to the young boy, his jade innocent eyes overlapped with the hazel full of wisdom. The old man was scared of what they could do, he was running out of options, and the boy was running out of time, and it was better for him to speak for the man instead of staying quiet.

" He convinced her father hus wife, he almost killed her newborn daughter, he groomed her whole team and used innocents to walk into a bloody battlefield without an army. Before she ran away, she sent this regard - My family would be your pawns, but your blood wouldn't be on their hands it'll be on yours, It's your destiny - taking every opportunity to ruin his plans. "

The hazel tint disappeared in his eyes, Oscar took a deep breathe before looking at the two sisters, one was worrisome and one was livid. " I'm sorry you had to hear it at this time but, I'm afraid I'm running out of time, the more this goes one the more guilts he burdens onto me."

" You knew... all this time? " Ruby asked, the tone of hurt could be heard in her whimper. Oscar looks down, he was also disappointed in himself. " I didn't know at first, I thought it was just my mind trying to cross me but, it appears that his guilt is merging with mine, It suddenly came when I used his magic. "

He looks down at his hand. " He's a monster. " Ruby lowered the cup onto the table, it was overwhelming, to think it could get worst from here, though she wasn't that affected, she knew who would. She turned to her sister, staring blankly into the dark liquid, her seething anger reflects on the tea, her jaw clenched, her hand barely staying clam.

The cup in her hand shatters, Oscar looked up at her, fearfully backing away as she stood up from her seat, she shook her stinging left hand, staring at him blankly with crimson eyes. Yang turned her heel, walking away silently, though her bitter aura was noticable.

" I'm sorry... "

" Don't worry, She's not gonna hurt you, I'm here for you. "

Oscar turns to Ruby, her determined face stood out the gloomy room, she gave him a nod and it warms up the his cheek, turning a shade of red. " My hero. " She smiled and Ruby blinks, looking away and his lips part.

" It's better for us to focus on the main problem. "

She stood and walked out, his heart drops and he stared down at the shattered pieces of glass. 

' It wasn't meant to be Oscar. '

" Your choices is what lead up into this mess, and I am here to deal with it, so I'm gonna fix it. "

My choices

The glass shards pierced through his hand as he pushed himself off the ground, his attempts were indifferent to his chances of getting up. He could hear the sound of destruction,he looked up to see the fall maiden, holding up a ball of flame in her hand, observing as the two sisters fight between each other. 

" No... Stop. "

Cinder turns to him and scoffs. " This is what you do Oz? Enjoy the cat and mouse for your entertainment? Salem told me you've done this way too many times, are you getting sick of it yet? Or is it always a good time? "

" Don't please... "

Yang lets out a war cry crushing the grimm into the dirt, panting heavily before turning to the red, painfully crying as her eyes flickers. " Don't cry now! " Yang yells and Ruby whimpered. "I should've listened. This is all my fault. "

" You let the children do the job for you. "

" No. "

"Ruby!"

Yang pushed the red away as a hound pounced at her, Ruby flinched and growls, slamming her arm onto the blonde's face. She pulled a hand to her nose, blood painted on her dusted skin and she clenched her teeth. " Go ahead! Show me what a liar deserves! "

" Ruby stop acting like a kid! "

" You're too much of a coward to even fullfil your words! "

" Ruby! "

" If you're so confident then why don't you step up and put justice in your own hands!? "

" Where the fuck is this even coming from!? Did you think that I would make a run for it and caused Oscar to be taken away!? I'm not a dumbass to put more lives in danger. "

" And let them take the blame if something goes wrong. after a they're just kids, what can they do better. "

The red bursted towards the blonde and flung off of each other,drifting across each other the red glares at her. " What are you so afraid of!? "

" Nothing, unlike you who wants an easy way out! "

" You put something in their mind. 

"Why the hell would you think that!?"

" And they will devote their souls to that. "

" Because I'm not a coward like my mother! "

" Kinda like how you dealt with Summer. "

Cinder smiled at him faintly and Oscar's eyes turned gold. 

" Shut up! "

Golden hair bursted into flames, Yang dug her feet into the icy ground, her fist landing on her sister's stomach, her crimson eyes glaring at the red, who stared at her in shock before being send back from the impact, dragging grimm with her until she met a wall. Her aura flickered and fell onto her feels.

She looks up at Yang, her fist was steaming from anger,and her aura shattered where she was standing on.

Oscar blinks before quickly grabbing his cane and pointing at the fall maiden, blasting her with magic, it caught onto her arm and Cinder screams in pain, snapping her out of it and Ruby spotted her, her silver eyes growing wide. She opened her mouth but nothing came out, she looks down at herself and grunts, the sulfur pinching her throat.

" You bastard. "

She couldn't warn her, more sprouted from the groubd and locked her into the wall. Her eyes tears up and flickering like light. She couldn't call for yell for help, it was suffocating. She couldn't call for her sister, her sister.

She lowered her eyes, her pupils growing wide as she heard a sob. Yang whimpered,wiping her tears away, glaring at her as ember flakes lands under her eyes, stinging her flesh. " Is this what you wanted!? "

Cinder glanced at the blonde and Oscar gulps, slowly turning to her as well. " YANG! "

Yang blinks, watching the red tear off the grimm on her body, creating new scars as she rushed towards her. " You're mother would be disappointed. "

Yang turns around and before she could even react she was paralyzed on her feet. Ruby stopped in her tracks, feeling unease in her stomach rise. " Yang... "

Her shaking Lilac eyes turned to her, it almost made her stomach sink. Her breathe hitched as glowing liquid comes out of her mouth, the grimm veins popped out her right shoulder, tightening around her collar bone. " Run... "

" No... "

" Run.. "

Ruby whimpered, tears coming down from her eyes and Yang reached for her, her shaking hand flinching painfully. " Run. " 

" I'm not running! "

Ruby reached out her hand as well, and Yang groans, suddenly, the veins from her arms stretched out and Ruby gasped. More blood spilled on the ground and Ruby screeches, her silver eyes flickering in and out, veins hisses, more grimm jumped on her and paralyzed her from moving. It lasted too long for her throat to bare.

Her screams died down as five nails dug into her bicep, she grunts out the last bit of her energy. Cinder blankly stared at them, then a grin formed from the edges of her lips, the red went on her knees and the blonde collapsed after, blood painting the white cold snow.

" Disappointing– "

Cinder screams before whipping her head towards the brunette, his cheeks were green and he let out a retch from his mouth, dropping the cane as he held onto his mouth. ' Calm down. ' A voice said but it had only made it worst, he got onto his knees as he released more ick, almost faithing at the sceen. Cinder stared at him, before hearing a voice in her ear.

Oscar looked up, suddenly owning a kick to his face, he collapsed on the ground and shudders, watching blood trail out of the sisters' body. " Come on, Salem isn't gonna appreciate the time you've wasted. "

The fall maiden turns around and flicking the blood off her arms. She glances at the two sister and squints her eyes. " She's gonna destroy all of you. " Oscar whimpered and Cinder turned to him, shaking her concerns off and walking away.

The cold win blows snow towards them, his breathe could be seen, time felt so slow at each breathe yet so fast as the snow started to pile over them, enough to cover the two sisters. ' Oscar. '

" You did this. "

' Let me help you. '

" If you just knew how cruel the universe is. "

' You're gonna die. '

" You and Salem would've made it better. "

' Please. '

" Please tell me there's better of you. "

|❄️|

The snow covered the whole area, ankles could easily get frostbite. Out of the dark area a red rose could be easily spotted in the white field. A wilted rose on the verge of death.

" We found them. "

A girl in a dress was also unusual to be spotted in the cold snow, it's also very unlikely to see them covered in blood. Weiss dug her hands into the snow and she whimpered. " Ruby? " She called to the dull rose, her cheek were white though the fog of her breathe could still be seen, she barely looks alive. She clings onto the red, crying onto her chest, whimpering through the cold and sadness.

" Ma'am we need to leave. "

Klein said but she ignored him, She pushed back the red's bangs, and silver eyes slowly looked at her. She pouts before pulling her head into her arms. " Ruby... " The red opened her eyes, staring at the butler who shifted in unease.

He sighed turning to Blake, who had walked to the deep snow, she kicks the snow to the side and she stepped back. " What is it? " Klein asked, holding onto her as she almost tripped. " It's... blood under it all. "

She turned to the patch of dark hair and she rushed towards it, digging out the young brunette and she gulps, lowering her ears. " Klein! "

The butler runs towards her, clipping off his coat to wrap it around him. " I'll take him from here. "

" Yang... she..."

Oscar reached out his hand, shaking from the cold and pointing at a spot. Blake gulps before digging up from the place she was told. Her eyes couldn't believed what she seen, she pulled her out of the snow and Klein walked over towards her, he was taken aback as well. " That's... unusual. "

Her shaking hands reached for the growing dust on her shoulder making Yang flinch, shaking as she whimpers painfully. " Yang? Yang ? " She calls trying to wake her up but the blonde was unresponsive. " Ya- wake up... wake up! "

Her body seemed lifeless and when she peaked at her eye they were dull. " Yang! Don't die please- Yang? YANG!? "

Klein drifted into the snow and placed his fingers on her pulse, trying to focus as the feline cries over her. It almost scared him to death as she started hyperventilating, he quickly held onto her wrist and lead her fingers onto the pulse. " Ma'am it's okay, she's breathing slowly, probably because of her shoulder, plus the arm isn't gonna do her any better than aches. "

Blake pouts, taking a deep breathe before leaning towards the blonde's face, pressing a warmth kiss on her cold lips. " I need you... " She whispered.

Oscar stared at them silently, taking a deep breathe, and from the distance he could hear bombs going off, ships crashing, distant cries of horror and explosions. ' Such a sight to see the light in the darkness '

" T-That's what you noticed? Not t-the w-war you've caused? There are i-innocent people dying... "

' Be thankful that you aren't one of them '

Oscar shivered. " I thought you'd be the hope we needed to end this, but everything you've done all led up to more death, just because you have faith in the gods that caused this in the first place. You groomed, manipulated and killed people for the sake of them, you're a monster... "

He grunts, his eyes suddenly flickering gold, and he barfs out another unease. Coughing painfully. Klein turned to him and frowns, looking up at the ship suddenly coming from the darkness of the sky.

|❄️|

" Here, you seem to be in pain, and it's noticable that you've been avoiding the others. "

Oscar looks up to see a white haired boy handing him a bowl of soup. " Thank you. " He bows and Whitley sighed before turning to her sister. " How is she doing? "

" Marking had started forming after she was clean, seems like the infection had found it's way to her eyes. " Whitley rose an eyebrow and Weiss sighed, wiping the red's forehead for the umpteenth time. " How many times are you gonna wash her face? " He asked and Weiss rolled her eyes. " I care about her, just... you wouldn't understand. "

Oscar glanced at them watching as the Snow White softly gaze at the sleeping Red. ' That's it. ' his eyes suddenly flickered gold and he spilled the soup on himself. " Gah! " he gasped, holding himself up by the table, recovering from the sudden faith. " Hey are you okay? " Whitley held onto his back.

" Oscar... " Weiss calls and he sighed, pulling his hair back as he calms himself down. " Whatever reason you have you certainly are not fine. We need to get you check up with Klein. " Whitley said helping him towards the door and before he could even walk out he glanced back at his sister who was looking at him in concern. " Make sure not to do anything stupid. "

Weiss stared at him before looking down, a hand placed over her's and she turned to the red who was staring at her. " You're awake. "

" I... "

The red turns to the hand on her check, her silver eyes soften before looking up at her. " What happened? "

" Cinder... she wanted to know where Penny is, and it ended up being a fight in the mine, everything exploded and suddenly Yang appeared, I thought she was an illusion at first and I started fighting her. Which caused her her aura, then she... "

Weiss looks down at her hand, shaking in fear and she held it gently. Ruby blinks, feeling her arm on her shoulder. " You don have to tell me everything. " Ruby looks at her and smiled, reaching her hand for her cheek. Weiss gulps, turning into a shade of red, her eyes slowly closing as the red leans in.

" GAH! "

Their heads turned to the door, light was flashing in the end of the hall. " Y-Yang..."

" Hey, you're still recovering! "

" Yang..."

Weiss sighed in defeat before placing her arm over her shoulders and helping her up. " You're heavier than expected. "

|🌹|

" Her blood is... different per say, it seems like there's elements in it. Which explains the dust that had sprouted from her shoulder. " Klein states and Blake lowered her ears, turning to the blonde. Her lilac eyes shaking, she covered her face, it was painful, and what she thought couldn't get worst did, it's starting again. " Have you always been like this? " Jaune spoke up and Yang glared down at herself.

" Yes... I have. "

" Since when? "

" Ever since I met Oz. "

" Yang... "

She turned to the door to see her sister, trying to get to her with a weak body. " Ms.Rose! " Klein exclaimed " I already told her she should rest, but she just wouldn't listen. " Weiss said and Jaune sighed, crossing his arms. " Having four unconscious huntresses isn't gonna help you, Salem's grimm are gonna find you easily. " A voice said and the group turned to the red eyes by the corner. " What is she still doing here? " Weiss hisses holding onto her her sword but Jaune stopped her. " She... She helped us get Oscar out. "

" Don't worry princess, Once I find a ship, I can fly out of Atlas, Mercury needs to learn a thing or two about Salem and besides... She know my tell, I could just be harmful for you guys. " Emerald said looking at the group worriedly. " She's letting the truth. " Ren said and Jaune turned to him, he was staring at the ginger healing on the bed. " We all just want to be safe at this point. "

" Somebody has to fight for this kingdom. "

" How can we when half of our team is at the verge of dying? "

Jaune blinks before taking a deep breathe. " None of us are dying. " Ruby spoke up and Yang turned to her. " We're better than what Salem or what Oz thinks, We may be kids but that doesn't double down our potential. "

" We were never destined to be heroes Ruby. "

" Then fuck destiny! "

Yang's lips part, noticing her arm flinching. " I'm not letting it take my family again, I can't stand it anymore, I'm just... "

" Scared..? "

Blake spoke up and Ruby tenses up, closing her eyes. " Yeah I'm scared, but I'm not telling it take a toll on me, because that's what Salem wants. And if none of you wants that, then we should know better. "

Ren stared at her before looking away. Ruby clenched her fist puffing her cheeks before walking out of her room, as she walked out the door she glimpse Oscar who she gave a glare at and his lips part.

" What... happened? "

Yang sighed looking down, pressing her back onto the bed frame. " She's growing. " She whispered before closing her eyes. Weiss looks down before walking out of the room, following behind the red.

|❄️|

" Ruby? Ruby! "

She walked out the hall and she was nowhere in sight, there was only one flame she hasn't looked at, she walked towards the balcony and Weiss pouts, walking up to her. " Hey, you're gonna get carried off if you just stand out here. "

" Let me be then, so I could already curse Salem before I die out of an infection, in the end she still wins anyway. "

" Don't say that. "

" Why can't I? "

" Because you know you don't mean it. "

Ruby clenches her fists. " Sure you can get tired, and you still are but you're still pushing yourself to be the better of people, like you did so a few minutes ago? "

" You know I say things I don't mean. "

" Which conflicts what you said before. "

" That doesn't answer why I can't say that though. "

The red puffed her cheeks and groans, crossing her arms. Weiss looked at her and sighed, walking up next to her. The bright lights in the clouds made her shiver, it's been dark for two days. " Because I still need you. " 

" What? "

" Don't play dumb with me. "

" Why would you need me? "

" Why wouldn't I? "

Ruby stared at her and blushed, gulping down a ball of nervousness. " This isn't really the ideal time but, we never got... to talk. " Ruby blinks, blushing as she felt the other's head on her shoulder. " Maybe it shouldn't be as soon but, I feel like each breathe I take there won't be a later. "

" Are you– "

" I've been feeling something for awhile now. "

Weiss sighed, her heart beats in a fast pace, it almost felt like it could explode out of her chest. " How long since you..? " She sofly chuckled placing a kiss on her shoulder. " Since we met. "

Ruby's eyes shifted and she looked down at her, stepping back slowly. Weiss turned to her, seeing the amused face she has. " I–" A hand held her face and she blushed.

The red pulled her in and Weiss blinks, her heart beats like a drum, forgetting everything about the world proper, she was busy in her own. She closed her eyes, parting her lips, her blush growing brighter as she was pulled in deeper.

After years of patience, it had actually paid off for once. The two of them clung onto each other, a frustration finally relieved, and an innocent's eyes are the witness.

**Author's Note:**

> " Dream with your eyes closed "
> 
> _______________________________  
> Hello clowns if you actually read the thing then congrats! (You actually read this crappy thing. Pepe Hands* )
> 
> Anywho this chapter started out of the blue and it's because I am dumb, this au has been on the top of my head for a year now, and I was debating whether to make it into a comic or an animatic series, and somehow this happened.
> 
> Remember this is just to establish the beginning of the story, and this also occured after they all reunited in the Manor so more confusion.
> 
> Sorry for the sloppy writing, it's my first time actually writing something And my first language isn't english, this is also a work in progress so something's might change and if you're still reading, wow!


End file.
